


Bird of Prey

by yucc



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: "What did I say about not bringing another man's name to bed,Bird?" Mukuro spat out. Beneath him, Hibari smirked challengingly."Tsunayoshi told me I'm not a very good listener," Hibari taunted.





	Bird of Prey

**Author's Note:**

> once again, i would like to express my gratitude to the amazing [finitefarfalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/finitefarfalla) as my beta reader! :***
> 
> **Disclaimer:**
> 
>   * **Katekyou Hitman Reborn!**  is created by _Amano Akira,_ serialized in _Weekly Shounen Jump_ , published by _Shueisha_ , and animated by _Artland_.
>   * The writer does not intend to gain any profit from this work.
> 


Pants filled the air. Another half grunt escaped Hibari's lips. Laying there on the bed, chest flat against the sheet, Hibari felt his cock twitch. Fucking illusionist. _Fucking Mukuro_. Hibari tugged the handcuffs around his wrist harder, letting the cuts there deepened. More blood trickled down from them. This metal, unfortunately, was not another one of Mukuro's illusion. This one was real, as real as the weight on his back and the hands clenching painfully around his legs. He would be marked black and blue in the morning, Hibari was sure of it.  
  
"Please, stop fighting, Kyouya. You'll just ruin the mattress," Mukuro drawled, annoyed. Hibari gritted his teeth, drawing blood on his lower lip.  
  
"I'm not going down without one," Hibari hissed. Mukuro sighed loudly from behind him.  
  
"The more you fight, the more flame will be zapped from you. You'll be rendered useless in the morning. _Helpless_. Unless that's what you want?"  
  
Hibari growled. "Did Verde invent this?"  
  
"Verde invented lots of things," Mukuro answered. "Don't bring another man's name to bed with me, Kyouya."  
  
"I'm going to kill him after this," Hibari said instead. Mukuro sighed once more.  
  
"Yes, yes, Kyouya. Whatever you say."  
  
Mukuro lifted his hands from Hibari's thigh. One moved to Hibari's jaw, cupping them from the side. His grip there went tighter. Hibari liked to be handled roughly after all. The way the Cloud Guardian's cock hardened proved that.  
  
Mukuro hummed thoughtfully.  
  
"What if I leave you here like this now?" he tried. Sharp glare answered him immediately.  
  
"I will kill you and use Yamamoto's sword to cut your dick."  
  
This time, Mukuro could feel the vein in his forehead throbbed.  
  
"What did I say about not bringing another man's name to bed, _Bird_?" Mukuro spat out. Beneath him, Hibari smirked challengingly.  
  
"Tsunayoshi told me I'm not a very good listener," Hibari taunted. He knew Mukuro would be angered quickly. The trident forming on the hand that wasn't on his jaw was proof enough. The blazing indigo flame there was just another glaring evidence.  
  
"At this rate, maybe I'll just leave your raging hard on unattended, open your handcuffs, and fight you until you beg for release, Kyouya," Mukuro muttered dangerously. At this point, it was a slippery slope. One more unwanted move, and Hibari had to fight with a boner between his legs. He loved good fights, but the thought came up as unpleasant at the moment.  
  
"Tsk," was Hibari's only response.  
  
The trident disappeared as quickly as it appeared earlier. Mukuro's empty hand found a better place to nestle: between Hibari's legs, prodding and preparing to push inside wet hole.  
  
_Fucking finally._ Not that Hibari would express that openly.  
  
"So, Kyouya." Mukuro's voice gradually went back to a calmer state. Fingers started prying Hibari's mouth open, fucking him, gagging him. Hibari choked and drooled.  
  
Mukuro tipped his head to the side. Toned back muscles filled his point of view. Unruly jet black hair bobbed up and down, following the movement of its owner. Mukuro's fingers were covered in Hibari's spit. Hibari then glared at him with his steely gray eyes. To Mukuro, the scene unfolding before him was breathtakingly ethereal.  
  
Mukuro continued, directing his saccharine smile on the bird writhing in his metaphorical grasp _, "Where were we?"_

**Author's Note:**

> happy porn-y white day, folks! lol.
> 
> thank you for reading this! :)


End file.
